Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the information-oriented society advances, the display field of processing and displaying massive amount of information is rapidly advancing, and various types of flat panel display (FPD) devices have been developed and are attracting much attention. FPD devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, etc.
FPD devices are now manufactured with a slim profile and lightweight design and low power consumption, and thus, the application field of display devices is continuously increasing. Particularly, display devices are now used for a user interface in most electronic devices and mobile devices, etc.
Transparent display devices, which enable a user to see a background or an object disposed on a rear surface thereof, are being actively researched recently. The transparent display devices are good in space availability, interior and design, and can thus be applied to various fields. The transparent display devices realize an information recognition function, an information processing function, and an information display function by using a transparent electronic device, thereby solving the spatial limitation and visual limitation of electronic devices. For example, a transparent display device may be applied to windows of buildings or vehicles and thus may be implemented as a smart window which allows a background to be seen or displays an image.
However, in order for the transparent display device to realize a transparent image, a driving circuit unit is beneficially not to be disposed on a rear surface of the transparent display device. To this end, the driving circuit unit may be disposed in another area except an active area which displays an image, causing an increase in the bezel of the transparent display device.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a backside of a related art display device. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the related art display device.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the related art display device includes a display panel 11, a circuit film 12, a source printed circuit board (PCB) 13, a connection part 14, and a control PCB 16.
The display panel 11 may be a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, or a transparent display panel. If the display panel 11 is the transparent display panel, the display panel 11 may include a transmissive area and a display area.
The source PCB 13 is connected to a plurality of circuit films 12 to transfer a signal for displaying an image to the display panel 11.
The control PCB 16 is connected to the source PCB 13 through the connection part 14 and transfers a driving signal, supplied from a timing controller (not shown) mounted on the control PCB 16, to the source PCB 13.
In order for the display device to act as a transparent display device that realizes a transparent image, a driving circuit unit is beneficially not to be disposed on a rear surface of the display panel 11.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, as the control PCB 16, the source PCB 13, and driving circuits are arranged in parallel on the rear surface of the display panel 11, the display device according to the related art may not realize a transparent image.